Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 80 (Enterprising Movie Star). She is currently 1st on the American high scores. Being at top of the score boards, she has become quite a common topic among players. She is also the creator and leader of the very popular'' Team Pump''. Her backup account is /Pumpi/ and her private is Pumpi Pie <3. About Pumpchkin began as any other user, but slowly she became one of the greatest and most known users on the site. She first began getting noticed when she befriended Joanna.Pety. Pumpchkin had already gained some attention and leveled up quickly before this, but since Joanna had been on the first page on the Highscores, it really sparked intrest in her. Before you knew it, she was leveling up faster than ever before, and she made it to the first page. Then, she passed Joanna. When this happend the famous, Team Pump, was created. Team pump is a team on Moviestarplanet that is against bullying and is lead by Pumpchkin and her closest friends, whom are called the Dream Team. She and her team have made many marks on Moviestarplanet and continue to do so. The most known people she's dated are Donnie C and Riley@SaHs . She is currently "engaged" to Riley, after breaking up with Donnie in 2012. Through this all, she has gained a few rivals and envious people. Her most popular rivals are Mybeau and ItzJerz . Mybeau had once passed Pumpchkin, but when Pumpchkin leveled up six times in one day she took her place back at the top of the highscores. With all her popularity and rumors, people tend to forget that she's a girl too. She's just like us. She's very kind and sweet. Pumpchkin is is always trying to give back to her porters. She mainly does this through her "Fun-day weekends" , which is where she and her porters have wall parties, trivias, sing songs, and play other games while she autos, gifts, and adds some of her porters. Pumpchkin is very girly, stylish, and fun. She loves playing games such as The Sims, and she loves soccer. Even in a virtual world, fame can have a price. As Pump got more famous, she got more attention. A lot of it was good but of course not all of it was. Hate for the Movie Star came big when she had made a movie saying she doesn't support short movies and thinks they are ruining MSP. She asked the viewers to put "Stop Short Movies" in their statuses, which led to another popular status going around made by users who support short movies: "Pump Can't Control Us". New accounts started popping up that were dedicated to hating on Pump. They even had her name and "hater" in their usernames. She received messages calling her mean and even received death threats. As all of this was getting out of hand, her fans started standing up for her, putting "Team Pump" and "Porter" in their status. Other people who wanted to end the hate started "Project Peace". The support helped calm things down but unfortunately, a user named pink money created an MSP war when she released pictures of pumpchkin, exposing the truth about pumpchkin and Donnie.C being the same person. Pumpchkin received a lot of hate from supporters and non supporters. Pumpchkin responded by saying "No pink money talk on my wall" Popularity and History Pumpchkin's name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She's always the talk of MSP and sometimes even on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com and Twitter. Since Pumpchkin was once in the top spot of the high score board she is without a doubt one of the most popular moviestars. She has also gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community. Pump remains loyal to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. Pump is constantly in the midst of hate and turns to her Porters for help and support. On February 19, Pump was on booster, and she did something Unimaginable. She was 3 levels away from mybeau, but she did it. During fame boost she reached level 79 gaining over half a billion fame moving her to the #1 spot on the highscores. Artbooks, Looks and Movies Pumpchkin has made a lot of artbooks, looks and movies. Her artbooks are often made for special occasions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores. The rest of her artbooks are about her friends, boyfriends or a fun contest or activity for her Porters. Her movies are also very popular, gainging anywhere from 500-5000 views. Her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores for movies. Pump's shorter one episode "Random: My Brother is a Turtle!" has reached number one in all time greatest earning movies at over half a million. She is very famous for making the 3 series: "Mother In Law NightMare", "Pink Tear Drops", and "Beautiful Betrayal". Pump frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic, such as "She is NOT Me" which features Vivi Giovanni but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. Pump is strongly against making short movie films, but has no problem with others making them. Pumpchkin also makes many looks, all of which become popular quickly. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board and her other look with the most purchases. Pump and her Porter Girls created a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends. Pump's looks are worn by many people on MSP. Her Porter family also creates the same looks in different colors to match up with Pump. Usual Apperance Pumpchkin can be found with a pair of blue 'Pretty Perfect' eyes. She has a freckled nose, and a peachy-pink lip color. She can be found wearing black hair, which is down. She also has a tan skin. Her style is girly, with some tomboy looks. Rumors As you may have suspected a lot of rumors have been spread about Pumpchkin, listed below are some of the more common rumors. *She is a hacker, and that's how she has earned so much fame and clothes. *She never talks to low level or non VIP people. *She is Anonymous. *She created and controls some of the Dream Team members' accounts. *Her dad owns MovieStarPlanet. *She cheats for fame. *A user named pink money created an MSP war when she released pictures of pumpchkin, exposing the truth about pumpchkin and Donnie.C being the same person. Pumpchkin received a lot of hate from supporters and non supporters. Pumpchkin responded by saying "No pink money talk on my wall" Trivia *Her fans or following are called "Porters" or as others say "Pump-Porters" or even "Perfect-Porters" *She made the laugh lola* ( laughing out loud again ) on MSP *Pumpchkin's profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero because she had too many profile views and MSP had to restart it. *Pump has been passed on the High Scores three times before. First she was passed by Short movies'' and then later passed by doodlebop321 by a glitch and later passed by Mybeau. *Pump has been hacked twice, once by Anonymous and again by Shawna Hawk. *Pumpchkin's real name is Carolyn. *Pump constantly shares that she is against cyber bullying. *Riley@SaHs bought her Elite VIP that she has. *''TanaMan''' is her brother in real life. *Her favorite foods are Applesauce, Chinese, and Bananas, and her drink is water. *She loves reality T.V. shows and the movie the Hangover. *She loves puppies and butterflies. *She has a belly button piercing and ear piercings. *You can see what she used to look like in the movie, "Barbies Go Shopping", as well as the movie, "Pumpchkin VS Green." Gallery PumpchkinLook01.png PumpchkinLook02.png PumpchkinLook03.png PumpchkinLook04.png PumpchkinLook05.png PumpchkinLook06.png PumpchkinsPage.png PumpchkinsBio.png PumpchkinsAwards.png Category:US Category:Moviestars Category:Celeb Category:Female Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Level 80